Martyred For Life Smythofsky Week Day 6 AU
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Saint Sebastian and the story of how he was killed. DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, RELIGIOUS CONTENT, SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES BUT MINIMAL.


**I'm not religious at all so please don't be offended by anything in this... It was just an idea that wouldn't go away... I did a little research about St Sebastian, and voila! **

**I've never tried to write something like this, so I'm interested to know what you think!**

* * *

Sebastian didn't scream when the arrows pierced him. He didn't let himself. David was hurting enough; he didn't need to add to his pain.

The first burned white hot as it pierced his gut, and his eyes watered as his eyes met David's.

* * *

_It was three weeks ago they had met. Sebastian had heard of the blind siblings from Milan for years. People begged him to help them. He got busy. It happened. But when he finally turned up on their doorstep, Sebastian knew he was in for a tough time._

"_God sent me," he told them gently, "He has bestowed his will upon me to help people see him, and I would like to open your eyes in more ways than one. Will you see God? Will you see?" Sebastian took young Zoe's hand and guided her into the brilliant sunshine. "Do you wish to be with God?" he asked softly._

"_Yes," she replied, tears streaming from her unseeing eyes. Sebastian took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her skull, bidding her to hold the ends tightly. He said a prayer to God, dropping to his knees and raising his clasped palms in plea for Zoe's sight._

_David, still blind, was a little harder to convince._

_Zoe's eyes had to remain bound and closed for two days. Sebastian used that time to try to convince David. He told him of God's goodness and love, and when that didn't work; he tried to appeal to his more selfish side. Sebastian didn't want to leave one sibling blind. But God would not perform this miracle without David's conversion._

* * *

David was crying and it was only the fact he was bound that kept him from running to Sebastian's side. It was obvious in the way he would try to move a foot or an arm and find it bound to Zoe's.

Sebastian hated the irony of the situation.

If he hadn't cured their sight, David wouldn't have been able to see him die.

* * *

"_What do you believe?" Sebastian asked David one lazy hour spent guiding David as they walked around the market._

"_I believe in the goodness of strangers. Of people."_

"_Do you wish to be with God?" Sebastian repeated for maybe the twentieth time._

"_I find the present company enough," David had smiled at him cheekily and Sebastian was glad David couldn't see the way his pupils dilated and his cheeks reddened._

* * *

The second arrow pierced his upper thigh and he closed his eyes to keep from letting David see how much it was hurting. He knew it would go on for a while. They could shoot an arrow through his heart or his eye and he would be dead in seconds. But they intended to make an example of him…

* * *

"_Does your God believe a man can love another man?" David asked softly that night. Sebastian had smiled at the way David seemed nervous. _

"_If he didn't, he would be baffled by me," Sebastian laughed. "I only lie with women when it is necessary."_

_Dave nodded thoughtfully. "I've never lain with woman or man," he admits, "But… I would lay with you over any woman in the world."_

"_David…" Sebastian had touched his face and David had flinched like he'd never been touched before._

"_Yes?"_

"_Let me ask God to heal your sight, David," Sebastian murmurs. "I have never wanted someone to see me as badly as I wish you could."_

_David nods, and Sebastian smiles, wondering how he picked up the habit with a lack of sight._

"_David?" Sebastian touches his face softly, placing both hands on his cheeks. "Do you wish to be with God?"_

"_I wish to be with you…" David had whispered softly and Sebastian's heart stopped._

* * *

Sebastian gave a painful smile to David just before the third arrow pierced his groin. He could feel the blood trickling down his body and he began to feel dizzy, whether from blood loss or pain he couldn't be certain. He licked his lips and tasted blood, even though he hadn't been injured there.

* * *

_Dave's eyes were the lightest brown. Sebastian loved them the first moment David opened his eyes and they focused straight on him._

"_Sebastian?" David asked gently, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I can see you."_

_Sebastian's throat felt swollen. He'd helped God cure hundreds of people. He'd never been so moved by one before…_

* * *

With a sort of dulled panic, Sebastian realised that he was tasting blood that was seeping from internal wounds. He didn't smile again; desperate to keep the sight from David's newly healed eyes.

* * *

_When David kissed him, Sebastian swore he heard the angels ringing on high. This must be his reward. Helping God; spreading the word must have earned him David._

* * *

The fourth arrow hit him in the knee.

* * *

_David's eyes stared into his own for what seemed like hours, their hearts beating as one as their fingers mapped each other's faces._

* * *

The fifth: his forearm.

* * *

_Sebastian cried out to God as David touched him._

* * *

The sixth grazed his neck.

* * *

_Dave was inside him and they rocked together in the rhythm as old as time. Sebastian prayed for David as he clung to him, kissing his lips._

"_I love you."_

* * *

The seventh impaled in the sturdy bones of his chest and he could no longer breathe calmly.

* * *

_David was tracing patterns over his chest, lingering over his heartbeat and laying little kisses there._

"_Thank you, God," he whispered sincerely and Sebastian gasped at the simple honest love behind the thankyou as it came from David's lips._

* * *

He didn't scream. He wouldn't do it. David was watching. Why haunt the memory in his ears as well as his eyes?

Sebastian looked down at his chest curiously as his blood began to bubble out of the wound. He began to feel weak and his eyes closed.

David let out a horrified scream and Sebastian opened them again.

"Love you," he mouthed, and couldn't help the stream of blood that began to trickle from his mouth.

David shook his head desperately, not to deny his feelings, but to plead Sebastian not to die.

Sebastian had no choice as the eighth, ninth and tenth arrows hit him in one flurry, each landing a place in some vital part of his organs. Lungs. Heart. Stomach.

Sebastian's eyes widened impossibly as he was rocked backwards by the blows, and he slumped, eyes still open and trained on David as his soul went to God and his heart stopped beating.

The crowd left, the guards laughing at David and Zoe as they screamed and wept. They threw them beside Sebastian's body and walked off, taunting.

"This is what happens to people who preach their God in our city," one laughed, and another kicked Sebastian's corpse as he walked away.

David laid kisses all over his lover's body while his younger sister merely curled up and cried. David unbound Sebastian's hands and took them in his own, kissing them softly.

"Please… Please!" David didn't know who he was asking until suddenly he did.

With great enthusiasm he wiped away his tears.

"Zoe!" he said desperately, "Pray!"

David began to pull the arrows unceremoniously from Sebastian's body, trying hard not to retch at the thought of his beautiful skin covered in punctures.

"Dear God!" Zoe's voice rang through the open air and David sobbed desperately, yanking at the arrow lodged in Sebastian's breastbone.

_Save him_, David asked God silently as the last arrow slipped from his lover's body and he tried to kiss Sebastian to bring any sort of life back to him. _My life, my service and my utter devotion is yours if you save him. Save Sebastian._

David closed his eyes and prayed as hard as he could.

And when Sebastian's body stirred beneath his, David wasn't entirely surprised.

He kissed him like he was the whole world, but he knew. God had let them stay together for a purpose. And one day, after preaching God's will, David might be the one filled with arrows. It was dangerous, and David was scared. But they were in it together now. He and Sebastian would not be parted. Not even in death.

* * *

_Centuries passed. Every hundred years or so, they would find each other again. Sometimes they had to fight wars. Sometimes their battle was racial discrimination or sometimes they were in charge of running countries or winning court cases._

_Every so often, God would ease up on the hardships and let them enjoy their love for each other. He always made their romance more difficult than it needed to be. But He would sometimes let them fall in love, and live a long happy life together without needing their assistance._

_Sebastian kissed Dave at Scandals, and they both knew their destiny for this lifetime._

_ Time for love._

* * *

**Any thoughts? :)**


End file.
